Supermodel (2013)
From the producer of Men in Black 1,2 & 3, a retired CIA agent must act quick to save his wife from the sinister Grant McCormick from auctioning women, and by doing so, he has to disguise himself as a crossdressing supermodel, in order to get past McCormick's men, and find the truth about Hans Driffus. Premieres July 12, 2013 Characters *Bryce Rainn/Stella (Ben Stiller) - disguises as a woman known as Stella to get on Grant's boat to rescue Christy, in the end, reunites with his wife! *Agent Serena Black (Scarlett Johansson) - Bryce's fellow CIA agent and partner, accompanies him as Stella as a supermodel to save his wife, in the end, leaves for Santa Fey, to do an assignment! *Richie Wood (Richard Gere) - acts as Bryce/Stella's bodyguard to watch him/her, as they addicted him crossdressing, in the end, falls for Serena Black! *Harrison Jones (Bruce Willis) - acts as Bryce/Stella's bodyguard to watch him/her, as they addicted him crossdressing, in the end, Goes to see his baby Boy! *Christy Rainn(Christine Taylor) - Bryce's wife, in the end, reunites with Bryce, and retires being a supermodel! *Hans Driffus (Paul Giamatti) - a business man, revealed to be Stinky Weed, and was a former Gangster!, in the end, retires and lives in Oaklaholma! *Vince Trey (Chris Rock) - Bryce's fellow CIA operative, helps Bryce out on details to find his wife, he is a computer hacker, in the end, ends up getting the job of chief scientist! *Nicholas Mallen (Brendan Fraser) - Bryce's fellow CIA operative, who is a mentor who trains students, in the end, gets promoted by Brock! *Corneilus Brock (John Goodman) - the director of the CIA, in the end, congraduates Bryce! *Grant McCormick (Christopher Eccleston) - the primary antagonist, and wants auction women into making them look like supermodels, in the end, he was stabbed in the back with a knife by Hans, after his fist fight with Bryce *Serena Josh (Sofia Vergara) - the secondary antagonist, and Grant's lover, in the end, She is imprisoned by the CIA, and has a life sentence! *Trip Hans (James Franco) - another supermodel who is on the boat, Franco is a drag queen in this film, in the end, revealed to be a undercover agent! *The Judges: **Otis Openheimer (Vince Vaughn) - the 1st judge who thinks some of the ladies are hot, in the end, was shot by Grant! **Julie Minx (Kate Beckinsale) - the 2nd judge who thinks some of the ladies are her type of gorgiousness, in the end, promotes Christey as the model of the year! **Adolpho Jones (Arnold Schwarzenegger) - the 3rd judge who thinks some of the ladies need more kind of dress, in the end, returns to Austria to negotiate with Brock *The Supermodels of countries: **Yvette Rurare/Miss France (Rosie Huntington-Whitey) - in the end, **Chi-Chi Yang/Miss China (Jamie Chung) - in the end, **Inges Wenthroa/Miss Azerbaijan (Venessa Hudgens) - in the end, **???/Miss Guatemala (???) - in the end, **???/Miss Morocco (???) - in the end, **???/Miss Pakistan (???) - in the end, **???/Miss Togo (???) - in the end, **???/Miss Colombia (???) - in the end, **Ingrid Von Hiel /Miss Germany (Nikki Blonsky) - in the end, **Caranda Eva /Miss India (Frieda Pinto) - in the end, **???/Miss Portugal (???) - in the end, **Eliza Marsters /Miss South Africa (Robin Wright Penn) - in the end, **Olga Vinchivich /Miss Russia (Cate Blanchett) - in the end, **Jennifer Hudgens/Miss United Kingdom (Katie Perry) - in the end, Plot ??? Category:Columbia Films Category:Action Category:Comedy